A drabble a day
by Danjela
Summary: These are seven drabble I wrote for a friend of mine when she was away on vacation, one drabble for each day she was gone; Angst, Fluff, Horror, Smut, Revenge, Hope & Denial. M for the smut-drabble and language
1. Day 1 Angst

**Author's note:** I wrote these drabbles for a friend of mine that was away on vacation for a week. I send her one every day she was gone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

She panicked after he'd walked away from her. What was she going to do without him? She scrambled to her feet, running after him. "Daryl! Daryl, wait!" He didn't stop, just slowed down so she could catch up with him. "Please listen to me," she panted, having to take long strides to keep up with him. She grabbed his arm and the only thing he did was look at her hand as if it was something filthy. "Le' go o' me, girl." He spat and she pulled her hand back as if she'd burned it. "Just listen to me, nothing happened!" She pleaded. "Whatever he told you, nothing happened, I promise!" Her voice wavered. He stopped walked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't lie to me Andrea, he told me everything." He snarled at her and she took in a sharp breath. "Are you telling me he lied to me?" Daryl asked, and she bit her lip, slowly shaking her head. "But it's not what it seems." She whispered, her voice near failing her. "Is that so? That what is it? Huh? Tell me Andrea, what is really going on according to you?" She didn't know how to answer. "You know what, fuck it. Just get away from me and leave me alone." And with that, he walked away from her, leaving her alone with her feelings.


	2. Day 2 Fluff

**Author's note:** I wrote these drabbles for a friend of mine that was away on vacation for a week. I send her one every day she was gone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

She snuck into his tent, trying not to wake him up before she got in bed next to him. Of course, that didn't work out the way she'd planned, he usually didn't sleep when she wasn't around. "Hey there Andrea, what'ya doin'?" His voice sounded in the dark and she giggled. "Sneaking up on you, but apparently I make a horrible ninja." She kicked off her boots and slipped into his bed. She immediately felt his strong arms around her waist and he pulled her closer to his body. "I don't mind," he whispered against his hair, right before kissing her on her forehead.

"I missed you," she said, reaching up, twisting one hand into his hair and pressing her lips on his. "I missed you too; nothing is the same when you're not around. Next time you're going on a supply run, I'm coming with you." He promised her. "I'd love that, Daryl." She snuggled closer to him, burying her face into his shirt. "But for now, I just want you to hold me and never let me go again." She felt him chuckling rather than hearing it. "I will," he said, gently stroking her hair. She sighed, life couldn't possibly get any better than this.


	3. Day 3 Horror

**Author's note:** I wrote these drabbles for a friend of mine that was away on vacation for a week. I send her one every day she was gone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

She didn't know how they'd gotten into the situation, but she sure as hell knew they had to get out as soon as possible. "Daryl?" She breathed, not being able to see him in the dark room where they were hiding. "Daryl, you there?" She heard some movement to her right and blindly aimed her gun up, towards the noise. "I'm here," she heard his deep voice whisper back to her and she sighed in relieve. "We have to get out of here quick," she muttered, crawling over to where she thought he was, but bumped into something solid instead, sending it crashing to the floor. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath, freezing in her spot and listening to any noises coming from the other side of the door. "Andrea, you okay?" She heard Daryl whispered and she murmured a confirming noise, her eyes growing wide in the dark as she heard a loud bang against the door. "They heard it," she groaned. Of course they'd heard it; people on the other side of the fucking world had heard it.

There was no way out of there and the only thing they could do was sit and wait for the Walkers to get through the door. It didn't take them very long and while Andrea and Daryl were huddled together in a corner, clinging onto each other, at least ten of them burst through the door. Andrea's gun was out of ammo, Daryl's crossbow was out of arrows and there was no way they would be able to defend themselves. When the Walkers got to them, Andrea crashed her lips on Daryl's in a desperate attempt to show him how much she loved him in the last minutes they had together.


	4. Day 4 Smut

**Author's note:** I wrote these drabbles for a friend of mine that was away on vacation for a week. I send her one every day she was gone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

His hand on her skin, it felt like heaven and she couldn't remember the last time anything had felt this good. "O God, Daryl," she moaned softly, the fingers of her right hand twisting into his hair, her hips trusting upwards to create the friction she was craving. "Get inside me!" She demanded, her voice a low growl as the nails on her left hand dug into his shoulder. He obliged, positioning himself in front of her entrance. "You sure you're ready?" He checked again and she growled. "Just get on with it." She felt him slide inside of her and her hips bucked upwards again to meet his, the sound of skin against skin turning her on even more. She felt it, the familiar tingling between her legs, and she knew she wasn't able to last very long. "Fuck me," she demanded, her voice hoarse and once again, he obliged, thrusting into her hard. It only took a couple of thrusts before her inner walls clenched tightly around his arousal, her back arching off the bed, while she crashed her lips onto his, muffling a moan into his mouth. "I love you," she panted when she pulled back, looking up at him through lidded eyes. "I love you so fucking much."


	5. Day 5 Revenge

**Author's note:** I wrote these drabbles for a friend of mine that was away on vacation for a week. I send her one every day she was gone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

She was livid! How could he have said something like that to Daryl? She couldn't believe Shane was pathetic enough to tell Daryl he was just a boy-toy. It didn't matter she had only fucked Shane for the heck of it, Daryl was different, she loved him. But she had a plan and it was an amazing plan.

"Lori? Lori, you in there?" She zipped open the tent Lori and Rick had shared before Lori had decided she loved Shane more than she loved Rick. The air in camp had been tense ever since the fight the three people had had, but Andrea now loved it. "Yeah, I'm in, what's up?" She heard Lori answer and she stepped inside. "I need to talk to you about something." She said, looking down at her feet, trying to pretend to feel ashamed of what she was going to say.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Lori said, worry in her voice.

"I-Me and Shane..." Nobody had known about her and Shane's little adventure, but that was going to change. "We..." She still wasn't looking at Lori, even though she was nearly laughing her ass off on the inside. "Wehadsex." She muttered quickly, looking up through her lashes to see how Lori would respond. "You... what?" Lori screeched. "When?"

"Remember the supply-run two weeks ago?" Lori looked mad, not just normal mad, but actually ready to kill. "Well then..." She mumbled. "I-I thought you wanted to know... you know, since you and Shane..." She had to bite down on her tongue hard to keep herself from laughing.

"I will kill the son of a bitch!" Lori growled, stomping out of the tent, completely ignoring Andrea on her way out.

She looked up, a big grin on her face. "Don't fuck with me, jackass." She said to no one in particulair.


	6. Day 6 Hope

**Author's note:** I wrote these drabbles for a friend of mine that was away on vacation for a week. I send her one every day she was gone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

She was glad things had finally settled. The Apocalypse was over, the cure had been found, the remaining Walkers had been killed and the survivors had all decided to live together in an abandonded town not far from where they'd stayed at Hershel's farm. Her and Daryl had picked the nicest little house, white picket fence and everything. She didn't know exactly how long they'd been together, but she figured it was about a year and a half now and they couldn't have been happier when they'd found out that they were pregnant. Now, almost six months later, the doctor they had met along the way, had told them they were expecting twins. The day after they'd gotten the news, Daryl had gone down on one knee for her. She'd almost passed out from excitement right there and then. He told her about how much he loved her, how much she meant to him, that he couldn't live without her anymore and that, even though there was no real way yet to get actually married, he wanted her to be his wife. And of course she'd said yes! She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on his.

She blinked, having a bit of trouble to remember where she was. She pushed herself up on the bed and looked around. She was in Daryl's tent, still on Herhsel's farm, the Apocalypse still going strong and she sighed, tears glittering in her eyes because her dream wasn't real. She looked at Daryl's sleeping form and a careful smile appeared on her lips. A girl could hope and dream, couldn't she?


	7. Day 7 Denial

**Author's note:** I wrote these drabbles for a friend of mine that was away on vacation for a week. I send her one every day she was gone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

"You have to go outside, Andrea. There's no reason to stay inside."

"I'm good Daryl, I am. Don't worry."

"But I do worry, you know that. You haven't talked to anybody except me for days, it's not healthy."

"No, it's okay. You're the only one I want to talk to anyway."

"That doesn't make it any healthier to stay inside this thing for days on end."

"Stop it Daryl, you're not going to talk me into leaving. I just want to be here, with you, without anybody else."

A sigh was heard, not from her, but from him.

"Andrea, you know that can never be true. Not anymore."

A single tears spilled from her eyes.

"Don't say things like that Daryl, everything will be fine. As long as we'll both stay inside. We'll be good."

"Andrea stop saying things like that! You know that's not true. It's not possible, it can't happen!"

She got up, fire in her eyes, angry tears now freely dripping from her eyes.

"No Daryl, you stop it!"

The door of the RV opened and Rick's head appeared. "Andrea? Who are you talking to?" He scanned the RV, but it was just Andrea in there. "Are you talking to him again?" She let out a shaky breath. "Yes," she whispered. "As long as I believe in it enough, he's still here, talking to me." Rick looked at her with pity and worry in his eyes. "Come on Andrea, join us for dinner. Staying inside and pretending to talk to him doesn't bring him back. No matter how much you want it to happen. Daryl's dead and we made sure he won't come back as one of those things." She shook her head, sinking back onto the couch. She didn't care that people thought she was in denial, as long as he was still talking to her...


End file.
